


It's Fine

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fights, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“It’s fine, Stiles,” Derek says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Except that it’s really not,” Stiles says, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his pants as he stands there awkwardly in the middle of Derek’s loft. “You think I don’t know when you’re upset?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a default setting,” Derek says, torn between shooting Stiles a fake smile and clenching his jaw.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Posted [here on Tumblr](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/58064637896/its-fine-stiles-derek-says-except-that)

 

 

 

 

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Derek says.

“Except that it’s really not,” Stiles says, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his pants as he stands there awkwardly in the middle of Derek’s loft. “You think I don’t know when you’re upset?”

“It’s a default setting,” Derek says, torn between shooting Stiles a fake smile and clenching his jaw.

“That’s not funny,” Stiles says, a little too heatedly, and Derek realizes he’s not the only one that’s upset.

“I know,” Derek says, and even though he turns away from Stiles, he does his best to keep his voice soft. “I said it was fine. Just go.”

“I can’t,” Stiles says.

“Your Jeep is just out fro – ” Derek starts, but Stiles cuts him off.

“That’s not what I meant. I… I can’t leave not knowing where we stand. Knowing that you’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Derek says, shaking his head.

“I didn’t  _mean_  it,” Stiles says, sighing.

“Yes, you did,” Derek says, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

“I didn’t!” Stiles argues, “I was upset and I was acting like a child and I  _didn’t. mean. it_.”

“Yes, you did!” Derek says a little louder, as he twists around and faces Stiles. The unspoken ‘I can _hear_  when you tell the truth or not’ hangs thick in the air. “And you were probably right anyway!”

“Then listen to me now,” Stiles says, grabbing Derek’s hand and placing it flat on his chest for good measure. “Whatever I meant in the moment, it’s not how I really feel! You  _do_  deserve to be an Alpha. Life is dealing you unbelievably shitty cards, and you deal the best you can, and whether or not Scott is supposed to be the prodigy child or whatever, it doesn’t matter. You’re a good man. You’re a good Alpha.”

There’s a solid thump underneath the palm of Derek’s hand, rapid but steady. He casts his eyes down as he whispers, “Then why did my entire pack fall apart?”

Stiles places his hand over Derek’s, pressing it against his chest.

“You’re not perfect,” Stiles whispers back, and there’s a distinct stutter underneath Derek’s palm.

He pulls away, turns his back on Stiles as he closes his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even.

He crosses his arms in front of him as he can feel Stiles step up close behind him. Stiles ducks his head, leaning his forehead softly against Derek as he breathes out.

“You…” Derek says, trying to find his words, “You can’t think I’m…”

He can feel Stiles shrug behind him, pressing his body a little closer to Derek’s.

“I know you’re not,” Stiles says, bringing up his arms to fit around Derek’s frame. “But maybe I just think you’re perfect to me.”

Derek nods briefly, swallowing away the lump in his throat as he turns around in Stiles’ embrace.

“Are we…?” Stiles asks tentatively, eyes searching out Derek’s.

“Yeah,” Derek nods, whispers, “Yeah, we’re good,” and he locks his lips over Stiles’. 


End file.
